


Thanksgivcign fEAST

by Big_Beep



Category: Gamehub
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Beep/pseuds/Big_Beep
Summary: Alan tops Noone is the bitch





	Thanksgivcign fEAST

          Ok um Alan was going to Noone’s house for thanksgiving. He threw open the door and found his lover splayed on the table with candles lit around him and rose petals. The sweet, savory scent of turkey permeated the air.  Noone’s entire body was greased up with turkey oil, gravy pooling from his chest. 

Alan smirked and threw off his coat as he spotted the feast on his table. “Thanksgiving coming early this year?” He asked as he crawled on top of his lover. 

Noone blushed and shivered under Alan’s hungry gaze and wrapped his arms around his neck as Alan’s eyes traveled down his body, from the delicious warm gravy to his cranberry sauce covered dick. “Yeah. I’m really  _ thankful  _ for your dick.” Noone whispered, hot into his ear. 

Alan’s fingers gently caress Noone’s ass, pausing when he discovers mashed potatoes spilling out of his stretched hole. “For me?” Noone nods.

“On your knees.” Alan commanded. 

Noone turned obediently as Alan spread his cheeks apart, dragging his tongue along the crack and kissing the puckered hole, letting some of the potatoes leak into his mouth. 

“Oh baby, I’m gonna stuff you like a turkey,” Alan murmured against the inviting, twitching hole.

Noone moaned in response. 

They had a very happy thanksgiving ;)


End file.
